What Has Happened?
by Mared and the Jarcuses
Summary: He gave his love, but lost his heart. – England reminisces about his lost love. No set pairing. A song fic.


What Has Happened?

**AN – We don't own Hetalia. Or Kya Se Kya Ho Gaya by Raghav Mathur. We'll annoy you with an AN later =)**** Written by me and my fratello.**

* * *

><p>He sat on his bed and stared out the window, cup of tea in hand. The rain outside reflected his hidden mood. He too wanted to let the drops pour out but, fighting against the wells of bittersweet tears that threatened to spill over, he kept his stiff upper lip. As the saying went, it did not do to dwell on the past.<p>

But he couldn't help himself.

* * *

><p><em>He<em> had told him that he meant the world to _him_. _He_ said that he was _his heart and soul_; that _he_ would stay with him forever. So why had he felt alone?

Whenever they went out with friends, _he _commanded all the attention. He felt himself pushed aside and forgotten; as if he wasn't allowed to talk to anyone else. But he couldn't leave. He felt like he was bound to _him_ and only _him_, like a butterfly drawn to the light of a single candle. But like that forgotten leaf, always separated from the rest of the pile, he felt himself fading away in the minds of his friends.

Even when he tried to leave he couldn't. When they were alone together at night, _he_ would whisper to him and tell him _he_ loved him. But the seemingly comforting words only made him lose more sleep. Why did he only feel loved at night? Conflicting emotions stole countless hours of his life as he replayed _his_ persuasive words over and over, frantically trying to discern the meaning behind them. Were they genuine or hollow? Meaningful or insignificant? He knew that he shouldn't have to deal with this. That he should have the right to feel loved _all_ the time, like everyone else.

But somehow a couple of words, a few enticing sentences, were all he needed to do to make him stay.

Except, in the end, nothing came of it.

* * *

><p>He had tried so hard to get <em>him<em> to like him. He had let go of his pride and told _him_ how he actually felt. He was elated when the other accepted his feelings and surprisingly returned them. _He _would tease him about his eyebrows, his cooking, his magic, everything that was important to him. But he was so deeply in love, he didn't realise what was actually going on. It was as if _he_ had made him lose his senses.

He knew why he had fallen in love with _him_. The first time he looked in _his_ eyes, properly looked, it was as if time itself grinded to a halt. He felt as though he was drowning in that all too familiar pool of deep, vivid colour. Looking into _his_ eyes, the windows to the soul, he felt like he could see the entire depth of an ocean. When _he_ spoke, he found himself instinctively caught up in _his_ beautiful, rhythmic accent. The actual words didn't matter. As long as _his_ sweet tones were heard, he became lost in a maze of words.

He knew it wouldn't last.

From the very beginning he tried to dissuade himself from thinking this, but the thought continued to linger at the back of his mind. There were so many people for _him_ to love, and so many who loved _him_ too. There are countless stars in the sky and he knew they would all lose their hearts to _him_ if they could.

* * *

><p>'But what did I do to deserve this?'<p>

His words rang around the quiet room. In that small moment of deafening silence, reality caught up. Unable to fight his conscience, tears slid down from glistening emerald eyes. He had always known.

To _him_, he was just another 'star'.

* * *

><p><strong>Translation~<strong>

_Usne kaha tu hi mere dil meri jaan ve  
>Sab kuchh tera<br>Meri manzil wahin jahan tu ruke_

**She said that I am her heart and soul  
>Everything is mine<br>And her destination is wherever I stop**

_Kaise hua ik shamma ke hum parwaane bane  
>Kya ho gaya<br>Tinke ki tarah yun beh nikle_

**How did it happen that I became  
>A butterfly for a single candle?<br>What has happened!  
>I floated away like grass<strong>

_Raaton baaton baaton mein neendon ko churaya  
>Din ke ujiyaare mein maine dil haara<em>

**She robbed my sleep in the nights and her talks  
>I lost my heart in the light of the day<strong>

_Uska ban kar  
>Sab kuchh kho kar<br>Kuchh nahin paya  
>Haaye yeh kya ho gaya<em>

**I didn't get anything my being hers  
>And losing everything<br>Oh!What has happened!**

_Dil ko chura kar  
>Apna bana kar<br>Kya se kya ho gaya_

**What has happened by stealing her heart  
>And making her my own!<strong>

_Mujhko sata ka  
>Sud budh gavaan kar<br>Kya se kya ho gaya_

**What has happened by teasing me  
>And making me lose my senses!<strong>

_Main toh doob gaya  
>Un saagar jaisi aankhon mein<br>Yun hi kho gaya uski bhool bhulaiya baaton mein_

**I drowned in her sea-like eyes  
>I got lost in her maze-like talks<strong>

_Laakhon hain yeh taare asmaan mein  
>Tujh par dil haare sabhi kho ke<em>

**There are countless stars in the sky  
>They all lost there heart to you<strong>

_Raaton baaton baaton mein neendon ko churaya  
>Din ke ujiyaare mein maine dil haara<em>

Uska ban kar  
>Sab kuchh kho kar<br>Kuchh nahin paya  
>Haaye yeh kya ho gaya<p>

Dil ko chura kar  
>Apna bana kar<br>Kya se kya ho gaya

Mujhko sata ka  
>Sud budh gavaan kar<br>Kya se kya ho gaya

Dil ko chura kar  
>Apna bana kar<br>Kya se kya ho gaya

Mujhko sata ka  
>Sud budh gavaan kar<br>Kya se kya ho gaya

Kya se kya ho gaya  
>Kya se kya ho gaya<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Okie poke, this is our first story since having a looong break, 'cause of exams and stuff. Also, it's our first hetalia story based off a song by Raghav – Kya se kya ho gaya. We've used the English translation to create this fic. We hope you enjoyed it and please review, we want to know how we've done. Criticism is welcome =) Oh, also, the pairing isn't stated cause England is paired with everyone and you can choose your favourite pairing and imagine that... or one you hate, since they broke up...<strong>


End file.
